Out of time
by PaladinBOS-2277
Summary: All Anna wanted to do after her tour of duty was go home and relax and not be dragged to a hospital with her cousin who defrosted two women who look very familiar. Read how these two sisters out of time handle the modern world and a lingering darkness that threatens the love and live they have found. Non-icest. Rated M for sexual content later on and blood and gore through out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers. 'Out of time' is now back for you all to read and it is a slightly different story from the first one I posted a couple of months ago but I hope you enjoy it. As always read and review and criticism always welcome just make helpful. So enjoy.**

* * *

"ELSA!" Anna ran down the corridors pushing her way through the swarm of brave guards and terror-stricken servants running for their lives. God where could she be and what the hell is going on here, why is everyone running.

"Guards to the front gate protect anyone you can. Captain Marcus co-ordinate the defence and send guards to find Princess Anna." The regal tone of the voice carried throughout the corridors to Anna's ears. Elsa. Anna took of sprinting to the source to the voice, her legs taking her as fast as they could. A blur of orange tackled Elsa to the floor knocking the wind out her.

"Elsa what's going on?" forest eyes stared into hers the fear clearly present but just looking into the eyes filled Elsa with relief. Elsa latched her arms around her sister bringing her into her chest.

"Oh Anna thank god you're ok. Everything is going to be ok." Elsa didn't know who she was trying to convince more Anna or herself. She carefully stood the both of them up keeping Anna clutched in her embrace while she searched franticly for a guard or solider.

"Leftenant take Princess Anna to the safe room and don't stop for anything." The young leftenant nodded before gently grabbing Anna's arm and began lightly tugging her down the corridor.

"What, no Elsa don't leave me please." Anna was fighting to get back to her sister but to no avail. Elsa watched teary eyed as her sister was dragged away to safety. Elsa flowed down the corridor to find most of her men engaged in combat with the rebels and without hesitation she flew into the fray to lend support where she could. Spikes of ice erupted from the ground impaling enemies all around her evening the odds.

Outside people where rushing into the palace screaming and ranting about killing the ice queen and burn the witch but the cloaked man on horseback just smirked savouring the sweet taste of revenge. He guided his horse close to the entrance where he spotted the Queen tearing through his forces but what caught his eye was on the floor above where Princess Anna was being escorted by a guard. This is just too good. He dismounted the animal shoving the reins into some ones hands before taking off into the castle followed by a swarm of rebels reinforcing their lines.

"Your majesty there is too many of them we have to fall back and get you out of here." A bloodied and wounded Captain Marcus fought next to her, protecting her anyway he could. Elsa scanned the battlefield and saw to many faces of her guards among the dead. She heard it before she saw it, the unmistaken sound of a crossbow being shot towards her. She knew she had no time to react so she just stood and waited for the impact which never came, opening her eyes she found the figure of Captain Marcus standing in front of her for a mere second before he fell to his knees a crossbow bolt in his back, anger built up in her and unleashing itself upon the unsuspecting shooter impaling him with multiple shards of ice allowing his blood to flow freely into the red sea that covered the floor. Elsa grabbed the Captain lifting him with all the strength she could muster and began to drag him away.

"Fall back to the throne room. Everyone fall back." Elsa's voice carried over the sound of war her guards disengaging stepping back and carrying away their wounded. The last of the guards fought back the intruders as they closed the doors to the throne room barricading the door with anything they could find.

The cloaked figure moved through the halls silently stalking his prey. It closed in behind them and in one swift movement he slit the leftenants's throat and listened to the screaming princess as the blood gushed from his fatal wound. Turning to the petrified princess it grabbed her wrist and dragged her back into the darkness.

"Yo... You killed...Him!" Anna was still in shock, the dreadful image constantly playing in her mind. The figure stayed silent, pulling her through the palace. After more minutes of tugging and shoving the figure through her to the ground in front of the closed throne room doors that were taking a severe beating from people trying to gain entrance.

"By the end of the night my revenge will be complete and you and you're witch sister will burn at the stake for your crimes against god." The figure removed his cloak to reveal price Hans of the southern isle. The prince smirked and walked up to Anna and punched her square in the jaw before grabbing her by the hair and yanking her to her feet, screaming as Hans lifted her up she turned and stuck her forehead into his nose hearing a satisfying crunch. Anna felt a sharp pain at the base of her scull before the world around her became a blur.

In the throne room Elsa tended to her wounded captain but she knew he wouldn't make it, he did his duty and best she could do was comfort him in his final minutes. A crashing and cheering turned her attention to the door which was now open and swarming with rebels, the rebels surrounded the queen and her guards but made no move to attack. A familiar figure strolled in the room dragging a dazed Anna with him. Han's that bastard.

"Queen Elsa, I suggest you tell your men to lay down their arms and you surrender yourself to me, on which you will be burned at the stake for the crime of witch craft." She so wanted to put a blade between Hans's grinning teeth and kill that son of a bitch. Her hands twitched with the feeling of her magic flowing into them ready to release it on the prince but he was more perceptive than she thought when he brought Anna in front of him placing a sword at her throat.

"Any sign of magic or ice Anna dies. Now be good and do as you are told." What Hans and no one else noticed was Captain Marcus inching his way closer to him and before Hans could react, drive a sword through his chest before the Captain hit the floor drawing his final breath. Elsa rushed to them but time slowed for her as she watched Hans with his last breath drive his sword into Anna's stomach, Elsa grabbed her before she hit the ground bring her into her chest rocking back and forth tears dropping on to Anna's bloodied face. The temperature in the hall plummeted rapidly to the point where people began to freeze on the spot and cries of forgiveness where ignored.

"El...sa... I... I..." Anna started to cough up blood, flowing down her chin and on to the floor.

"Shhh... You're going to be fine you hear me, don't leave me I just got you back." Elsa didn't notice the Ice that began to encase them sealing them from the world and time.

"I'll keep you safe."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed if you have any questions ask in reviews or PM me and I'm always looking for a beta reader if you're interested.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter coming up and I hope you're enjoying it so far. something I need to point out is that I have changed the summary and the rating from T to M but for some reason it still comes up with the old one, if this is a problem for you I apologise if not fair enough. Anyway read review please. Enjoy**

* * *

" _MEDIC!" She rushed from cover bullets flying all around her, Adrenalin pumping through her veins dove behind a burnt out car hearing the sounds of bullets hitting the other side. She crawled on her stomach to where a bleeding out royal marine was lying in the dirt grasping for air. She looked into his eyes, oh god Luke. No not him, she had to fix him, taking her pack of she began trying to stop the bleeding placing bandages anywhere blood was coming from._

" _Hold on Luke you're going to be fine. Don't die; you have a wife and a baby girl to go home too." Tears where swelling up in her eyes at the sight of her best friend lying in the sand dying in front of her._

" _RPG!" Unfortunately it was too late as it exploded mere meters away from her sending her flying several meter away. Ringing was all she could hear and the world was spinning and blurry before she was consumed by darkness._

She jolted awake in her seat when a flight attendant gently shook her. The young woman looked startled by the response.

"We'll be landing shortly." The flight attendant smiled at her but clearly still startled.

"Thank you and sorry for startling you." Again the flight attendant smiled and carried on with her duties. Oh fuck why it is all ways that moment I dream off, why can't I dream of a nice sunny Caribbean beach with the sun tanning my skin and me sipping on a rum and coke? She didn't really pay attention after that and before she knew it she was collecting her duffle bag and heading towards the exit but she didn't get a chance when her hyper older cousin talked her to the ground wrapping her arms around her.

"Anna you're back. I'm so happy I have something to show you at my lab and everyone is so buzzing about this and..." The brunette girl with the pixie hair cut stopped when she looked at Anna. Around her eyes were black bags, her face was pale and her eyes just screamed hurt and loss.

"What happened to you over there?" Anna tugged at her uniform freeing her beret from her rear belt loops and placing it on her head.

"Nothing Rapunzel, I just want to go home and rest." Anna's fake smile wasn't fooling her and the fact she used her full name, something happened. As the two walked to Rapunzel's car she couldn't help but notice a slight limp which her cousin was doing well to cover up. They sat in silence as Rapunzel drove them towards her lab with Anna away in her mind somewhere and Rapunzel sneaking a few glances every now and again to make sure was alright, what had happened to her cousin to make this way, what happened to the care free, happy go lucky, feisty red head she had known all her life. She pulled into a parking space at the lab when an ambulance sped past them towards the hospital. Rapunzel leaped from the car towards her lab to find her friend talking to the police.

"Belle what happened? Is everyone ok?" The long haired brunette ran to the short haired brunette and started ranting and raving about something that she couldn't understand.

"Belle! Slow down and breathe. Ok what happened?" Calming herself Belle recanted the events of the last couple of hours.

"Well as you know we where defrosting those two people in the ice. The blonde haired one came out first and... And we found a pulse. We called 911 and when the ambulance got here we pulled out the red head woman and she had a sword in her. We found a very weak pulse but the ambulance..." Belle suddenly went pale as she stared over Rapunzel's shoulder. She stared at Anna as she walked up behind her cousin.

"No... We just sent you away in the ambulance, you were bleeding out..." Belle was going into shock. Anna quickly realised the symptoms and jumped into medic mode helping Rapunzel gently lay her on the floor.

"She's going into shock; hurry put her feet up on that chair. Belle, hi my name's Anna I'm Rapunzels cousin and I need you to just breathe... Ok that's good, very good. Rapunzel stay here and keep talking to her, I'll go and check on the other defrosted woman." Rapunzel nodded at her cousin kneeling next to her friend taking her hand in hers. Grabbing a nearby first aid kit Anna went to check on patient number two who was currently lying on a military style cot. Kneeling next to her the medic gently began examining her for any wounds or stuff like that. After checking her pupils the blonde woman began to wake exposing ice blue eyes to Anna who could have gotten lost in them if the circumstances where different.

"Hey Anna what time is it? Usually I'm up before you." The blonde woman smiled up at her she swore she had already fallen for her.

"Um... How do you know my name?"

"Anna stop playing around I'm you're older sister I was there when mama and papa gave it to you." The blonde looked slightly confused now.

"That's impossible. You were just pulled out a block of ice."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed and I will try to update as soon as possible. thanks**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we are, another chapter for you to read and review. I hope you enjoy it and thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favorited or followed me or the stories I have written (3). As usual please review as I would love to read your comments on how you think the story s going and where use think I could improve upon it. Now for those who are a bit screamish or get scarred easily you might want to be carful of this chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Holy shit." Anna stood in the ICU room that was currently being occupied by the red headed woman they pulled out if the ice and now she knew why Belle went into shock. This was way to trippy for her. The only difference between her and the woman sitting in the bed was absolutely fuck all (except for the white pipe that fed into her mouth providing oxygen) and it was really only reason she was here was because the blonde woman who was apparently this woman's sister refused let go of her hand when the paramedics arrived and took her to the hospital so she was dragged along for the ride. Anna was wondering how Rapunzel was getting on with trying to explain to Elsa (was what she said her name was) that she had been trapped in ice for some amount of time. That's going to go down well. With nothing better to do she dragged a chair next to the bed and plunking her arse in it she staring at the unconscious doppelganger, I wonder what type of person she is?

"You're probably just as badass as I am." Anna smiled to herself leaning further into the chair allowing exhaustion to overcome her.

"I want my sister! I want to see Anna." The blonde girl in front of her was nearly in tears clutching her knees to her chest tightly, gently swaying back and forth. Rapunzel not knowing what to do sat on the bed next to the hysterical woman and brought her into a tight embrace softly stoking the platinum hair. She knew allowing that nurse come at her with a needle was a bad idea but in no way believed that, that was the reaction the blonde girl would have.

"Shh. It's ok we'll go and see your sister soon but I warn it might be hard for you to see right now. So why don't you get some sleep and we will go and see her in the morning ok." Elsa just mumbled into Rapunzels shirt as the medicine (pills) she was given started to take affect, her eyes finally closing shut and her breathing evening out. Rapunzel let out a sigh of relief and tucked the blonde into the bed before going to find her cousin. She walked down the darkened hall tot the ICU rooms passing shadows on the way. Peaking into Anna's room she found what could be identical twins deep in slumber (not like one of them had a choice). Walking up to comatose Anna she brushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear showing of those cute freckles. Cute! Where the hell did that come from? Shaking her feelings away she looked to her cousin who was currently chasing something in her sleep. Chuckling she took a nearby spare blanket and proceeded to lay it over her but nearly jumped out Anna's hand shot up and tightly grabbed her wrist. Looking at her calm face, eyes sealed shut she stroked the side of her face calming her down and releasing her iron grip. What the hell happened to her over there? She returned to Elsa's room taking her place on the chair next to the bed letting her drift off to dream world.

 _"Medic!" The loud shout came out of nowhere as did the searing pain all over her chest and stomach. Oh god what happened to her, she tasted blood as it gurgled out of her mouth flowing down her chin. She could see a figure running towards hers and fear clenched her body. The figures face illuminated into Anna's and with the sun behind her she looked so angelic._

 _"Hold on Elsa you're going to be ok. You have to be, you have to come home... For me." Tears were pouring out of Anna as she tried to save her live. Anna placed bandages over the bleeding woman's chest but the blood kept coming staining Anna's soft hands. Taking Anna's hand in hers she smiled at her as best she could allowing Anna to inch the space between then their lips getting closer and closer._

 _"RPG!" Darkness. Elsa looked around her but nothing._

" _Elsa!" a male voice whispered in the darkness taunting her_

" _Elsa!" Louder._

" _Elsa! HAHAHA!" Louder._

" _Elsa!" the voice shouted right behind her forcing her to the floor. Looking up she screamed at the rotting,_ decaying _carcass of prince Hans walking towards her with what teeth he had left forming into a grin._

" _Oh Elsa, do you not like the new me, am I not handsome anymore." As he spoke a piece of flesh slid off his face exposing his skull to a horrified Elsa. Out of nowhere he dragged Anna up to his face and planted his 'lips' on hers forcefully. Decaying flesh from Hans spread on to Anna's face rotting it. Her skin turned a yellow green with pieces of skin falling and putrid smell hitting Elsa._

" _No, no Anna." Anna turned and faces her, hair falling out and an eye hanging from the socket. Elsa through up at the sight of her causing them both to laugh._

" _Now Elsa I'm going to take everything away from you." Pulling the rusted sword out of his chest, déjà vu hitting Elsa as she watched him plunge it in corpse Anna's stomach._

"ANNA!" Elsa bolted up in herbed screaming and crying. She had to see Anna; she had to know she was alive. Struggling to get out of her bed she stood up and came face to face with a motherly looking Rapunzel.

"Where do you think you're going?" Elsa began to cry again falling into Rapunzel's arms.

"Please I have to her; I have to know she is alive! Please?" Elsa was begging her to take her. Simply nodding she guided Elsa to the ICU room where Elsa saw the two Anna's for the first time but her eyes settled on the one in the bed with the tube in her mouth. Panicing She gripped tightly to Rapunzel.

"What is that thing in her mouth? We have to take it out or it will choke her." Elsa scrambled for the bed ready to yank the thing out but luckily Rapunzel was stronger than her in her weakened state.

"Elsa it's ok. That tube is making Anna breathe, without she would die." Rapunzel tried to explain to Elsa what it was and how it worked. After watching her sister and her doppelganger for an hour Elsa began to feel tired again. Turning to the brunette she smiled signaling that she wanted to return to her room. The trip was made in silence back to the other room; Elsa leaned heavily on Rapunzel with her dozing off a couple of times.

"Right missy back to bed." Rapunzel chuckled at the drowsy Elsa swaying on the spot.

"Missy! I'll have you know that I am the queen and could have you locked away for a long time but I'm not going to I love my cousin to much." Then to add to Rapunzels surprise Elsa wrapped her in a hug before falling on to the bed and snuggling into the covers.

"Night Punzie." Rapunzel tucked in the sleeping queen before passing out in the bedside chair following her into dream land.

* * *

 **Well I hoped you enjoyed it. again please read review comment anything. PM me if you have any questions.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey again readers another chapter for out of time here for use to enjoy (hopefully). This one is a bit longer than the other I have done but I want longer chapters to the norm now. For this story we are now at 15 reviews and nearly on thousand views so please keep them coming, reviews and criticism always welcome. WARNING! Somethings in this chapter are a bit scary so if would possibly like to sleep tonight might want to skip that part cause I probably won't sleep tonight after writing it but I hope you enjoy it. thank you.**

* * *

"Anna, Anna come on wake up." Rapunzel gently shook the medics shoulder rousing her from troubled sleep.

"Five more minuets sergeant." Anna mumbled while turning in the chair away from Rapunzel. Rapunzel huffed at the response but a grin formed on her face, reaching for her phone she tapped it a few times before holding it next to Anna's ear and hitting play. Reveille bugled from the phone causing Anna to fully wake, jump up and stand to attention in front of Rapunzel who couldn't breathe she was laughing so hard. Realising she was still in the hospital room her face turned red with embarrassment and then anger towards the researcher.

" RAPUNZEL! What the hell?" Rapunzel looked at Anna with the slight hint of fear in her eyes. This was the first time she had seen this gaze directed at her and honestly it scared Anna that her cousin could look at her with such a way. Sitting back in the seat she rest her face in her palms taking deep breaths to calm herself. Rapunzel stepped egg shells around Anna until she was bringing the broken medic into a tight embrace.

"What happened to you over there?" Anna remained silent just keeping her head down avoiding her cousins gaze, not showing her the tear that escaped her eye.

"Anyway, I need to go to the police station and talk to some government officials. Elsa has been discharged and I need you take her back to the apartment." Rapunzel stoked the back of Anna's neck trying to soothe her. Without a word Rapunzel stood and left the room to get Elsa ready leaving Anna with Anna.

"Right Elsa, there is clothes for on the chair for you to wear and my Anna will take back to the apartment when you're ready." Elsa just smiled sheepishly before gathering the brunette into a hug.

"Thank you." Rapunzel hugged her back nearly in tears. Gently breaking the hug, Rapunzel grabbed her coat and purse before smiling and leaving the room. Elsa looked at the clothes on the chair suspiciously. Picking up the plain white bra she examined it putting it on the bed and taking off her hospital gown, retrieving the upper garment she slid her arms through the loops and fixed her breasts in the cups before reaching behind her to fasten it, cheering after she finally won the five minute long battle with the bra clasp she reached for the matching panties and slid them up her pale, smooth and toned legs. Wiggling her hips into a pair of denims that felt really tight and an white blouse with a pale blue jumper over it she slid on the shoes that where left (but had no idea of how to tie them). As she began to make her way out the room she caught her reflection in the mirror in the clothes she now wears, god how fashion had changed in last well she didn't know what years it was but she had to admit she did look good in them. She exited the room searching for the Annas hoping there was an improvement in her sister's condition.

Anna sat in the chair next Anna's bed staring out the window watching the rain clouds cleanse the earth beneath them, the sound of the pellets hitting the window helped her drift to her memories.

 _Dark storm clouds bombarded the polished mahogany as it sailed through the sea of black umbrellas a folded union laid on top. Anna stood away from the congregation watching as her friend was carried to a grave which she put him in. His grieving widow clutching her baby tight to her chest, how could she for give her for what she did? Welcome her home with open arms after letting her husband die. The people bowed and prayed as the minister said the last rights, the last post sounded as the coffin was lowered into the ground. Then nothing but the sound of silence._

 _The congregation began to depart and Anna made her way to the grave stone of her friend. Using her cane as support she knelt at the grave feeling the burning pain in her leg as she moved to place flowers._

 _"I'm sorry Luke. It should be you here with your wife and daughter not me." Anna was freely crying not caring who saw._

 _"If I had gotten you sooner or... Done something different then..." Anna felt a gentle touch on her shoulder tenderly sliding onto her back rubbing circles between her shoulder blades. Turning her head she saw the lonely figure of her friends' widow, her eyes piercing her soul._

" _This wasn't your fault Anna. I know you did everything you could to help him. Just... don't blame yourself and shut everyone out. I need you and you need me so please... stay in touch." The woman helped Anna to her feet before drawing her into a massive hug. Anna burst into tears and clung to the other woman letting everything out._

" _I'm so sorry... I... i should've..."_

" _No... There was nothing you could've done to save him. You listening to me soldier? Nothing that wouldn't have resulted in your death as well." The two women just clung to each other seeking comfort in familiar embrace. Anna stared over the woman's shoulder at the grave stone that lay at the top of her friend's grave. The dead only know one thing, that it is better to be living._

"Who was it you lost?" The sweet voice in the room broke her out of her trance. She scanned the room to find Elsa sitting on the edge of Anna's bed putting her red maim into her signature braids.

"A friend and that's all I'm going to say." Elsa was a bit taken back by the snide remark but choose to ignore it knowing the woman was reacting out of pain. Elsa turned her attention back to her sister's hair weaving it over each other humming a sweet melody that their mother hummed when they were hurt or sad. Anna finally had time to look at this goddess in front of her and take in her beauty, forming dirty thoughts in her head and who could blame her it had been over six months since any form of sexual contact and to she was horny was an understatement. Her train of thought was interrupted by the ring of her mobile but Elsa looked so cute when her head rose in confusion searching for the mysterious noise. If Anna had looked at the caller id first she might not have answered in the first place.

"Hello... Oh hi mum... yes I'm fine and yes Rapunzel picked me up." Anna had to hold her phone away from her ear when the next question came down the line. Elsa could notice the red haired in the chair slightly shaking in her boots as her mother grilled her.

"I'm at the hospital... No no everything is fine... well sort off... Rapunzel pulled two people out of a solid block of ice and one had a sword in her, while her sister is fine we've been asked to look after her." Silence was what came down the line. The length of the silence from her mother wad directly proportional to how nervous Anna was getting and the silence seemed to go on forever.

"When are you leaving the hospital then?" Anna finally let out her breath she didn't realise she was holding when her mother asked the question.

"We're actually about to leave, Rapunzel just left for the police..." realisation hit Anna like brick, Rapunzel had the car. Bastard.

"What is it?"

"I rode in the ambulance and Rapunzel picked me up from the airport. I don't have a car." Elsa watched Anna's cheeks turn red out of embarrassment.

"I'll be there in fifteen minutes." Her mother sighed on the other side of the line rubbing her temples.

"Thank you, you're the best... Ok love you to, bye." Anna hung up the phone and let out a sigh of relief. Elsa looked at the strange device thing in Anna's hand, letting curiosity she reached out gently taking the device off Anna and closely examining it. Anna couldn't help but giggle at the little girl antics of the frozen woman.

"It's a phone. You use it to communicate with people over distances. Anyway my mother will be here to pick us in 15 minutes so if you want to say good bye to you sister you have time. I'll give you a moment." Anna exited the room giving the sisters' time together; taking a seat across from the room she looked in and saw Elsa simply smiling at her gently stroking her face whispering something to her and chatting away. I wonder if she would have looked like her. I mean her doppelganger was lying in that room with a tube in her mouth and her sister watching over her, so it was safe to assume her sister would look like her if she had... Anna had to look away the heart ache too much to bear as memories of her sister flooded her vision along with tears.

" _Elsa, Eeelllsssaaa wake up and play with me." A young Anna gently shook her older sister trying desperately to wake her._

" _Anna, back to bed, too early in morning." Elsa near in coherent mumbling displeasing Anna she redoubled her effort at the task in hand by crawling into bed next to her sister and a tickling attack. Elsa yelped in surprise before laughter took over under Anna's assault. Twisting her body around to face Anna the young blonde retaliated sending her sister into a giggling fit._

" _Elsa... Hehe... please... stop." Anna was in tears under the assault of her sister. Elsa smirked and whispered to her sister._

" _Do you surrender?"_

" _Yeeeessss... Please." Elsa stopped her ticking allowing her sister to breathe normally again. The two girls climbed out of the bed before creeping their way to the toy chest opening it and searching for their favourite dolls but after pulling everything out and putting everything back in they were nowhere to be found._

" _I think we left them down stairs on the sofa." Elsa scrunched her face in thought but was interrupted by a certain red head running out their bed room door. In a feat of panic she chased after her sister down the stairs into the darkness of the living room. She found Anna walking back towards her smile on her face waving the dolls in the air oblivious to the shadow that was stalking behind her. Elsa froze on the spot, words failed to leave her mouth as the creature slowly reached out for her sister. Anna looked at her sister's petrified look before turning around coming face to face with a humanoid being with black hollowed eye sockets and no eyes; its grey skin hanging off of its bones, the smell of death filling the air with every breathe, long black talons gliding over Anna's shoulder beckoning her into it. Elsa snapped out of her horrified state at this and grabbed her sister pulling her away from the thing but its talons cutting into the skin leaving three distinct scratches across her shoulder. Elsa dragged Anna back up the stairs and ran for their room slamming the door behind and jumping under the covers of Elsa's bed. The two of them were in tears clutching to one another for comfort and safety._

" _Elsa... I'm... Scared..." Elsa stroked the hair of the four year old shaking in her embrace trying to comfort herself as well as her sister._

" _It's ok Anna, I'll keep you safe, I always will." Elsa brought Anna into her tighter as the sound of footsteps in the hall grew closer, the creaking sound of the door opening silenced them. From under the sheets Elsa could see a figure move towards them and reach out. The girls screamed when the covers were pulled off them and a pair of were placed on them but these were not the hands of some demonic creature but the soft loving hands of their mother._

" _Babies, what's wrong? Is everything alright?" The gentle voice of their mother caused the girls to leap into her arms and hold on for dear life._

" _Mommy it was horrible... It... It tried to kill us... We were so scared..." Anna nuzzled into her mother's chest showing her the scratches she had received._

" _It's ok darlings nothing will happen to use as long as I am around." Their mother soothed them gently laying them back in the bed and snuggling with them but unknown the Elsa or their mother Anna was staring out the window at the creature waving at her._

Anna jumped and screamed when she felt a hand on her shoulder snapping her back to reality. Looking around panicking she came face to face with her mother who looked as scared shitless as she did. Clutching her chest trying to calm her breathing she looked at her mother.

"Jesus Christ mum. Don't do that."

"Sorry, I didn't know you would react like that." Her mother walked up to her fixing the collar of her uniform with the look of pride on her face.

"You look so handsome in this, much like your father."

"Muuummmm!" As Anna finished fixing her collar Elsa had walked out of her sister's room to see what all the commotion was but froze on the spot at the sight of the brunette woman standing in front of Anna. Feeling someone staring at her, Anna's mother glanced over the medics shoulder at a young blonde woman who was looking directly at her. Those blue eyes looked so familiar to her but it couldn't be moving towards the blonde she reached out and cupped the young woman's face with her left hand stoking the woman's flawless skin.

"Mama?"

"Elsa?"

* * *

 **Well I hope you enjoyed and I will try to update as soon as possible and again please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey folks been awhile I know but life has been busy. So new chapter hope you enjoy please review if you can would love feedback. So here we go read review and enjoy. Thank you.**

* * *

She couldn't breathe! The walls were closing in. She could feel everybody's stare seer her soul. She had to get out of here. Get away from them. Anna looked into Elsa's eyes and saw the turmoil that was her soul; maybe this woman did understand the pain she was dealing with. Fleeing ice creeping down her arm and through her hands Elsa turned and sprinted down the hall looking for the nearest exit.

"Elsa... wait." Indun was about make chase before her daughter held her back and pulled her into the room Elsa had come out of. She froze on the spot when she saw her daughter lying on the bed hooked up to a life support machine. Looking back to the Anna standing next to her she couldn't even form words; she stood there while her mind tried to comprehend what she was seeing. Anna guided her to the seat before kneeling in front of her taking her hand in hers.

"Mum? I know you're a really confused right now belief me I'm still trying to work it out but that woman... her name is Elsa... but she is not our Elsa... She is hers." Anna pointed in the direction of her doppelganger.

"I have to go and find her but I need you to stay and look after her and when I get back I promise to explain everything to the best of my abilities." Getting up Anna kissed her mother on the forehead before running after the blonde.

* * *

Elsa burst out of a fire exit on to the town's high street covering her eyes not remembering the sun being that bright. Her ears were assaulted by the sound of roaring and mass amount of voices from all direction, what was that god awful noise and the air smelt so foul and tasted polluted. Uncovering her eyes she found the source. Metal carriages sped by her dozens of them spewing out smoke from the back intoxicating the air they breathed. Spinning on the spot she everyone holding one of those phones to their ears completely ignoring the people around them, moving pictures seemed to be in every shop. She ran. She ran down the street pushing and shoving her way through the crowd not noticing the clouds forming over the city. She began top the faces of friends and loved ones long gone among the pedestrians; Mama, Papa, Kristoff, Kai, Greda, guards, servants, Captain Marcus, Anna and with every face clouds drew darker, winds howled, blizzards erupted and ice grew from know where. She didn't know where she was going; she couldn't really see through the tears so she just went with what felt right. Hearing the crunch of snow under her feet looked began to slow down looking around her to find herself in a graveyard covered with a fresh blanket of snow. This place was oddly familiar to her but she just couldn't place it, she heard a little girl giggling in the distance but could not see anyone around.

"Hello... Is anyone there?" Time to panic was what Elsa was thinking when no one answered her question. Turning to leave, she nearly had a heart attack when she walked into a little blonde haired girl who was smiling up at her.

"Hi."

"Hello there." The girl held out her hand waiting patiently for Elsa to shake it.

"My name is snow flake, what is yours?" Smiling Elsa bent down and shook her hand feeling that it was just as cold as her own.

"I'm Elsa and you have a lovely name, are you here all by yourself?"

"No my dad is here with me. Would you like to meet him?" Elsa heard the slight sadness in the girls voice but it was quickly covered up by the joy in her question and bright smile on her face which Elsa just couldn't say no to and soon they were on their way weaving in and out of grave stones giggling and playing all the way. Snowflake slowed down and stood in front of a snow covered grave stone gently resting a hand on it a tear escaping her eye. Elsa looked at the scene and did the only thing she could think of and gathered the girl into a hug and let the girl cry. Elsa sat on the snow pulling Snowflake into her lap lightly swing back and forth humming a lullaby to calm the girl. Elsa looked to the fathers gravestone read what it said.

'HERE LIES

AGNARR McKNIGHT

1965-2002

DEVOTED HUSBAND

LOVING FATHER

A true family man and

a fighter through and through'

"You know my father's name was Agnarr as well." Snowflake sniffled and wiped her eyes before smiling at Elsa.

"Really."

"Yes and I miss him so much." Snowflake snuggled into Elsa's embrace enjoying the warmth. Elsa looked around her to see if anyone was near but the two were alone. Snowflake stood from the embrace turning around and wrapped her arms around Elsa hugging her deeply.

"Thank you Elsa I really needed that but I have to go now." Elsa tucked a stray strand of hair behind snowflakes' ear smiling at her.

"I think I did to and anytime." Snowflake walked to the grave stone next to her fathers and patted it. Elsa looked at the grave stone in confusion,

"Elsa can you do big favour for me? Can you look after Anna for me?" Elsa's head snapped to where snowflake was standing but there was no one there. Looking back to the grave stone she carefully wiped the snow of it and was shocked to see what it read.

'HERE LIES  
ELSA McKNIGHT

1990-2000

A PRECIOUS DAUGHTER

CARING SISTER

Our little snowflake'

Elsa was crying all over again and slightly unfazed. Hearing foot steps behind her she spun around to find Anna approaching her. Elsa launched herself into red-heads arms and broke down into tears cling to her.

"Anna you must hate me."

"Why. You've done nothing wrong." Anna was genuinely confused by the woman's statement.

"I've done nothing wrong! I look like your sister who... god and what your mother must think."

"Hey its ok no one is angry or mad. Yes it is a little confusing but not mad." Anna wiped away the queen's tears and hugged her back.

"Just one question. How did you find this place?" Elsa smiled at her.

"I had a little help from a friend." A giggle in the wind brought forth a giggle from Elsa but terrified Anna.

"We should probably go, just give me a sec." Anna walked up to her father's gravestone placing a kiss on top of it and whispering before doing the same with her sisters and a couple of tears falling onto it. Anna took Elsa's hand and began heading for the main gate. Looking behind her she saw Snowflake peeking from behind a tree waving at her and Elsa returned in kind. Anna followed her gaze to catch a glimpse of a little blonde girl running behind a tree. Anna smiled her big sister always was a sneaky.

* * *

 **Hopes you enjoyed it. please review and I hope it wont be to soon until the next chapter but no promises. thank you.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello once again readers. Here we are with another instalment of out of time and it is the longest chapter I have ever done for any story. I would like to give shout out to all those who have reviewed on this story; Miiizukiii,** Veoviing **,** punky32 **,** jennifersmith2198, Kurochach, Revengest, QueenApples, Neveria, kaika-chan, monsterfish, M.D, yeahyo, Snow-among-the-Stars **and to all the guests who reviewed and to those who favorited and followed thank you. So last time we found out that the modern Elsa a had sadly passed away at a young age and Queen Elsa had met her ghost "Snowflake" so lets find out what the others are doing while Anna chased after Elsa. I hope you enjoy it and please read & review, favourite and follow feed back welcome. **

* * *

Rapunzel sat in the waiting room of the police station legs swinging back and forth and humming a melody to herself. She looked around the police station admiring the contrast of modern architecture and the stone and wood carvings of the old building which flowed into each other flawlessly. She remembered her father telling her that the police station was once the old city guard barracks back in the old town. The thought of her father eclipsed Rapunzel's cheery persona for a moment, he said history was important and we should learn from mistakes made well most of them anyway. She missed him. They hadn't talked in 5 years and every year seemed to get harder and harder to try and make contact. Maybe this year. She checked her phone for the hundredth time waiting on some form of response from unusually unhappy cousin. She seemed so depressed and fragile like she could break at the wrong question maybe she could call someone from her unit to find out what happened.

"Miss. Corona They're ready for you. Follow me if you please." A female officer called to her from the security door next to the reception desk. Shaking off any sad thoughts she jumped up and smiled at the officer before following her to a conference room. As they walked down several halls of the station Rapunzel couldn't (didn't) stop her eyes from staring at the beautiful ass of the blonde officer in front of her as it swayed from side to side with every step and slight jiggle every now and then. Her head snapped back up as soon as the stopped not wanting to get caught. She smiled at the officer as she walked which was pleasantly returned in kind with an added wink. She walked into the large conference room finding to elderly grey haired gentlemen sitting at a large table made of polished wood. Looking to her left she was able to see the darkening skies through a window as the two officials stood and approached to greet her.

"You must be Dr. Rapunzel Corona. My name is Anton Nordheim and this Eirik Kalberg." Rapunzel shook their hands before sitting across the table from them. Anton took out a thick file and placed it on the table but left it closed while Eirik took out a note pad and pen to take notes.

"Dr. Corona myself and Mr. Kalberg here represent the government and the Royal family and it has come to our attention that you and your team found and excavated two preserved bodies in ice from what you believe to be the old palace of Arrendelle correct?"

"Yes we did." Rapunzel had dealt with the government crashing on her projects before when she has found something of value to the royal family by god they will not be taking this one

"When you pulled the bodies out you found them to have pulses but one's condition was worse than the other?" The man was being polite and it unnerved Rapunzel.

"Well I'd say having a sword through your midsection is worse than not." The sarcastic comment brought a chuckle from the speaking government official.

"Yes I would say so. What about the other woman, the blonde? How is she doing?" Rapunzel heard the slight hint of concern in the man's voice; maybe he wasn't so bad after all.

"Elsa? A bit hysterical at first but calmed down after she saw that her sister was... Ok." The two men looked at each other before continuing with their questions. They know something.

"Her sister?" Anton looked through more of paper work when asking the question.

"Yeah the other woman we pulled out. Use know something don't you." Rapunzel eyed them cautiously as they looked to each other.

"What do you know of the last queen of Arrendelle Doctor?

"Went missing at the same time as the great freeze along with her sister. Said to have hair of platinum, skin as white as snow and a beauty that made men beg after her." Rapunzel's' mocking tone didn't get by the aged government officials.

"And her sister what did she look like?"

"Hair as red as fire and a personality to match it... Wait you don't think that they're Queen and princess of old do you." The look of shock on Rapunzel's face made the men laugh a bit.

"Yes we do. Has Elsa said anything to you?" His face returning to its serious expression

"She did say she was a Queen and that I was her cousin but she was out of it on meds." Rapunzel tried to brush of their claims. The man flipped through more pages of before stopping and looking over a page the file before pulling it out and placing it in front of Rapunzel

"Queen Rapunzel of Corona which is now a part of modern day Germany was her cousin." Rapunzel was now beyond shocked. Holy shit Elsa was a Queen. HOLY SHIT she called a Queen missy and disciplined her. Lost in thought Rapunzel didn't notice them pull more sheets out of the file and arrange them on the table. Rapunzel was slightly startled when he began to speak once more.

"Dr Corona the royal family knows that Queen Elsa has returned and are understandably concerned that she might try and reclaim her throne." Rapunzel was stunned at the statement. Yes, she had only known Elsa for several hours but in that whole time Elsa's concern had been fully focused on her sister.

"I don't think you will need to worry about that sir. Since Elsa has woken up the only thing she has thought of was her sister who is currently in a coma and if legends are correct her people rose up against her because they thought she was a witch sooo..."

"Fair enough. Now both Elsa and Anna have accounts with the bank of Arrendelle still open collecting interest for nearly two hundred years." The man moved a sheet of paper in front of Rapunzel whose jaw hit the floor when she read the total amount in their accounts.

"Fuck me that's a lot of money." Rapunzel kept looking back and forth from the paper to the officials for a few minutes before eyeing them curiously as something in her head clicked.

"Why are telling me all this?"

"Well, being the fact that you were the one who found them and you resemble someone they know we feel that you would be best suited to help them adjust to modern life." For the first time the second official spoke. Going into his brief case Eirik pulled out a number of documents placing them on the table.

"Now these documents are essentially just custody rights for them and until we believe that Elsa and Anna are integrated into modern society. Now when it comes to education we can have them sit a school equivalency test then go on to further education if they so wish but only when you deem them fit enough. Their identities will remain classified to non-essential personnel and the government have set up new identities for them including new surnames and dates of birth but all of this comes with a price, they must never try to regain the power they once had or try and retake the thrown." The man's tone lowered at the end of the speech. Rapunzel looked through all the documents and they looked fairly standard (thank god her father made her take that year of law) and fair but even then it would be a lot of work for her and she is definitely going to need help. Placing the papers on the table she looked to the two elderly gentlemen staring them down before giving her answer.

"Very good gentlemen I'll agree to the terms and sign away but on one condition. I get to bring some more people to help me. This is quite the task you've given me and I won't be able to do it on my own." The men looked at each other leaning in whispering back and forth with Rapunzel only catching snippets of the conversation. Rapunzel sighed and checked her phone to see if she had any messages but nada, hopefully Anna got Elsa home ok. Placing her phone on the table she began to tap a tune as the men continued to converse in hushed words. Looking out the window she could see the dark clouds begin to disperse and allow a few rays of sunshine through. By the sounds of things, they finally came to an agreement of sorts.

"We understand your request for help and we will allow it depending on who it is?" Anton Question Rapunzel who had already made her choices.

"First one is my cousin Anna. She already knows about them and the fact that Princess Anna is her doppelganger kind of makes an obvious choice wouldn't you and me second choice is my aunt Indun. I have a feeling that they are going to need some form of mother figure to help them." Rapunzel was a bit weary of picking her aunt in the fact that if the Anna's are doppelgangers then Elsa is more than likely a doppelganger of her aunts deceased daughter. Without realising Rapunzel had begun to tear up at the thought of her cousin. She had so many wonderful memories of the three of them playing together and having magical times.

"Are you ok doctor?" Anton held out a handkerchief to her which she graciously excepted. Rapunzel dried her eyes and smiled to the elderly men.

"Yeah fine just old memories. So my choices they ok with you." The two men looked through the paper work they had conversing with each other now and then.

"Your second choice your aunt Indun shouldn't be a problem and we agree that they might need a mother figure but your first choice your cousin Anna McKnight might be a problem." Rapunzel was confused. How could Anna be the problem she was one of the most kind and loving people she knew.

"What do you mean?"

"Has Anna had said anything to you about her time on deployment?" So this what it's about. Rapunzel shook her head.

"We received a report of her time over there from the British MOD due to her dual citizenship. This is some of what the report says. In the field Corporal McKnight tended to many wounded soldiers and civilians including children as young as a few months old and was involved in some of the most fearsome fighting since the UK had seized combat operations in Afghanistan. Even though Corporal McKnight was a medic she proved herself a more than capable soldier on more than one occasion. Now even from just reading this we can be weary of her mental state but it is this next bit that has us concerned. While on a relief mission to a village her unit came under fire from Taliban insurgents which cut her off from her unit and when found she was sitting in the dirt cling to the body of a young girl crying. The girl had been shot by one of the insurgents and Corporal McKnight had shot him with her side arm which was still clutched in her hand." Rapunzel was in tears as she listened to the report. God Anna why didn't she tell her. No wonder Anna was the way she was with what she went through.

"I can see this is hard for you but this is the last part I want you to hear. Nearing the end of her deployment Corporal McKnight's unit was on patrol when they came under fire. During the fire fight she began to treat a wounded soldier until a RPG explode near her sending her flying through the air and sending shrapnel into left thigh and killing the soldier she was treating." Rapunzel didn't know what to feel she was furious at Anna for not telling her yet she understood why.

"I can see why you are worried about her mental health but wouldn't it be better to have a qualified military medic essentially on hand at all times and who knows maybe it would be good for Anna as well." Rapunzel argued her point as best as she could. The men began discussing again, after reading the report they genuinely felt for Anna and maybe having her around would be a good idea but could they risk it.

"Fine Doctor we'll allow Anna to help you and the sisters but if we hear anything negative about her we will immediately pull her access. Do you understand?" Anton was very strict on that point but Rapunzel still let out a small cheer and began the mundane procedure of filling out the paper work. Once finished she handed the documents back to Eirick before standing and exchanging goodbyes with the officials before exiting the room and closing the door behind her. Leaning against the wall next to the door she let a loud and probably exaggerated sigh before making her way through the station to the reception area but a certain blonde officer leaning over the reception desk (unknowingly) showing off her tight amazing ass caught her eye. Walking up behind her she peeled her eyes away from that beautiful ass to look over her shoulder and find her playing candy crush. With a smile Rapunzel opened her mouth.

"That's quite the case you're working on." The blonde officer spun around in sheer panic quickly putting her phone in her pocket only to find the brunette from earlier staring at her with a cheeky grin on her face. Calming herself down she smiled back at her wondering who was going to make the first move.

"So this is what my taxes pay for then. Can't say I'm disappointed." Rapunzel smirked as she checked the officer out. They were about the same height with the officer sporting a pair of D's on her chest and a waist any woman would kill for and as stated before a beautiful ass that continued onto powerful thighs. Her smile was white and shined with happiness and sparkling sapphire eyes with long eye lashes that sat on high cheek bones. Rapunzel was instantly taken in by the beauty. When the officer finally replied after her own thorough examination of Rapunzel, the brunette swore her voice was that of an angels'.

"Well we do such a good job around here that there isn't always a bad guy to chase." Rapunzel watched those lush pink full lips move as the officer spoke and a lot of dirty thoughts filled her mind.

"Maybe I should take you out for a coffee some time to thank you for such a good job use do." Rapunzel didn't know when but her voice had gone sultry at some point. The officer pulled out a business card and handed it to the brunette.

"I might just take you up on that offer." The blonde bombshell of a police officer turned around and walked away as her replacement walked to the reception desk. Rapunzel just stood and watched as the officer's ass sway from side to side the business card still grasped tightly for dear life in her fingers. Breaking from her trance she made her way out of the station to find crisp white snow lying on the pavement. What the fuck. Snow in the middle of September. Wrapping her coat tightly around her she walked across the street to her car choosing her footing carefully as not to slip on the compact snow. As soon as Rapunzel sat in the driver seat the engine was on the heating was cranked up too full. She definitely couldn't say her life wasn't interesting.

* * *

Indun could only watch as her daughter took off out the room chasing after Elsa leaving her with the other Anna. Indun stood on shaky legs and walked to the side of the bed and sat on it carefully as not to disturb any of the cables or tubes keeping her alive. How is this even possible. One Anna is away chasing after Elsa and another lying in a hospital bed fighting for her life. Her vision became blurry as tears filled her eyes. She began to stroke the flowing red hair and found a platinum streak going through it. Indun smiled to herself remembering when Anna was little she had begged her mother to dye hair platinum, she wanted to just like her big sister. Indun was on the verge of bursting into tears the only thing that stopped her was the increasing speed of the heart monitor. Looking to the red head she saw the same teal eyes of her daughter staring at her in pain, fear and confusion.

"DOCTOR, NURSE SOMEONE HELP!" Indun screamed into the hallway as Anna's gag reflex caused her to fit and believe she was chocking even though oxygen was being supplied. Anna's hand reached and grabbed who she believed to be her mothers and refused to let go. A young male doctor rushed into the room followed by an army of nurses which worked around them.

"Anna look at me hi, I'm DR. Stein and I need you to calm down ok… Right good now I'm going to pull the tubes out and it will hurt but please bear with it." The doctor began to pull the tube out of Anna's throat to which Anna began to shake violently with tears pouring out her eyes. Indun was also panicking as she watched her daughter essentially take a fit. Anna launched into a coughing fit as soon as the tube was free of her mouth leaning into her mother's embrace as pain ripped through her stomach with every cough.

"Here have some water it will help." Indun took the plastic cup placing to her daughter's lips giving it to her in tiny sips. The coughing receded with every drink of water allowing Anna to breath normally. she reluctantly unlatched from her mother and lay back on the bed relieving some of the pain in her midsection. Anna's teal eyes darted around the room from the doctor the nurses to the beeping thing in the corner and to the impossible sight of her mother.

"Mama?" Anna's voice was hoarse from nearly two hundred years of being unused and having tubes down it didn't help either.

"Yes sweetie I'm here don't worry." What was she doing this wasn't her daughter but they looked exactly alike and her motherly instincts were telling her that this was her daughter take care of her. Indun looked to the lost and painful eyes of her daughter's doppelganger and decided at that moment that this was her daughter and so was Elsa.

"I'm and we will explain it all later for the moment rest you need it." Anna nodded sleepily as the sedatives the doctor had given her took hold and sent into a deep sleep. Indun stroked Anna's face before standing and stretching and listening to her old bones creek. She walked out of the room just as her other daughters had returned from wherever they had went. Smiled at them as they looked so happy together but Elsa smile faltered when she saw Indun standing in front of them.

"Anna is out of the coma… but she is sleeping and wont wake up for a while." Indun stopped Elsa from entering the room allowing the injured red some well needed rest.

"Anna why don't you go get us some coffee. I want to have a word with Elsa." Indun looked to her daughter and smiled when she headed for the cafeteria. Sitting on a nearby sofa Indun patted the space next to her inviting Elsa to sit. Elsa crossed her arms over her midsection as she sat next to her mother's doppelganger. She was too ashamed to make eye contact with her. Indun was getting a bit frustrated at the blonde who wouldn't look at her.

"Elsa would you please look at me. I know I look like your mother and that you look like my… Elsa and yes I see her every time I look at you." Elsa was still refusing to make eye contact and it was really getting to the older woman.

"Queen Elsa of Arrendelle you will look at me when I talk to you is that understood." Elsa head snapped up to look at Indun in shock. She knew who she was. Elsa was flabbergasted and her face showed it.

"Yes I know who you are. I named my daughters after you and your sister but clearly a name isn't the only thing you share." For the first time Elsa spoke.

"Why are you being so nice to me. By all accounts use should hate me. I mean I look like your deceased daughter!" Elsa burst into tears but where quickly whipped away by Indun who gathered her into a tight embrace.

"Yes you remind me of my Elsa who I would never replace but I believe this is a chance for me to see kind of lady my little Snowflake of grown into." Indun rubbed small circles on Elsa's back trying to soothe the young queen. Indun wrapped her arms around Elsa into a tighter embrace which Elsa returned whole heartedly. Anna stood further down the corridor coffees in hand smiling at the sight of the mother daughter reunion.

* * *

 **Well that's another chapter gone folks. Hope you enjoyed it and I am still working on a frozen starwars story and maybe a frozen fallout story. let me know your thoughts and ideas on them and we will go from there. so I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please read and review and I will see use all next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**So yeah finally another update for this story. Long time coming. Thanks to all those who have read, reviewed, favorited and followed. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please reveiw**

* * *

Slowly drifting on the shoreline of consciousness she could hear voices and saw dark blurry shapes move across her vision.

"How is she doing Doctor?" Even though it was laced with concern she knew that voice all too well but it was impossible. Her Mama had been dead for four years along with her father, suddenly she remembered waking up with pain covering every part of her body and something lodged down her throat, with the feeling of being at death's door she looked up and saw her Mama embracing her and speaking to her, soothing her then nothing.

"The surgery was a complete success and there doesn't seem to be any obvious damage from her time in… Ice but it's still too early to tell whether any infection will set in so the best thing to do now is to let her rest and you should go and get some shut-eye as well plus your daughters have been through a lot. It'll be best that they get some sleep and let them process everything."

"Thank you, Doctor, just give me a call if anything changes." she heard the door shut after that and sleep consumed once again.

Anna gently opened her eyes as not to be blinded by the sunlight shining on her face through the window. Looking around she found herself in a white and green room that looked clean. Her attempt at sitting up was rewarded with excruciating pain surging from her midsection causing her to fall back to the bed. After the pain began dull and her thoughts clear she took a closer inspection of her surroundings and herself. Lifting the blanket cover bottom half, she Anna found herself wearing a weird green gown of sorts, finding its hem she tugged it up and was happy to see some sort of undergarment covering her nether regions. Pulling the gown further up over abdomen she was shocked to see a clean bandage some stuck to the left side of her midsection, she shifted in her bed ever so slightly and her suspicions were confirmed when she felt stuck onto her back, well that explains the pain she thought.

 _"Any sign of magic or ice Anna dies. Now be good and do as you are told." What Hans and no one else noticed was Captain Marcus inching his way closer to him and before Hans could react, drive a sword through his chest before the Captain hit the floor drawing his final breath. Elsa rushed to them but time slowed for her as she watched Hans with his last breath drive his sword into Anna's stomach, Elsa grabbed her before she hit the ground bring her into her chest rocking back and forth tears dropping onto Anna's bloodied face. The temperature in the hall plummeted rapidly to the point where people began to freeze on the spot and cries of forgiveness were ignored._

 _"El...sa... I... I..." Anna started to cough up blood, flowing down her chin and onto the floor._

" _Shhh... You're going to be fine you hear me, don't leave me I just got you back." Elsa didn't notice the Ice that began to encase them sealing them from the world and time._

" _I'll keep you safe."_

ELSA! Where was she? Was she ok? Anna looked around frantically search for her sister her vision blurring with tears. Pain shot through her as she pushed herself off the bed but she bore through it, she had to find Elsa and make sure she was ok. Something was beeping louder and faster next to her bed as she took a step and fell to the ground as her knees gave way. A stinging sensation shot up her arm as she saw a needle being ripped out when she fell and a crash could be heard from the other side of the bed, Anna quickly realised she was connected to the beeping machine by coloured rope. The redhead was struggling to take the rope of her when the door burst open with what seemed to be a group of women. Anna was spotted by one of the woman wrestling with herself, quicker than she thought Anna was set upon by the women.

"Miss, I need to you get back into bed." One of the women gently approached her trying to manoeuvre her back into bed. Anna was none of it, she was going to find her sister and no one was going to stop her. Broadening her shoulders Anna looked this woman straight in the eye, preparing herself for a fight.

" I don't know who you are." Her came across rough and painful, still recovering from centuries silence.

"But I am princess Anna of Arrendelle, sister Queen Elsa, and I demand to see my sister so please take me to her." Anna was quite impressed with her authoritative tone, but it seems like the women did not. The women looked among each other confused, then to Anna like she was a crazy person who just escaped an asylum. The one who had spoken to her before began creeping her way forward again placing a hand on the redhead's shoulder, giving it a comforting squeeze.

"OK, we'll see what we can do about your sister, but I need you to get back into the bed. Your wounds are nowhere near fully healed and you can't be moving around like this." The woman's voice was soft and gentle, Anna almost believed that this woman cared for her. Reluctantly Anna laid back down in the bed allowing the nurse to reconnect all the wires. Once everything was back in order she turned to another remaining woman nodding to her. Anna watched suspiciously at the woman leaving wondering where was going.

"There, all better. Now my colleague has gone to call your mother so hopefully, she will bring your sisters as promised." Anna's head snapped to her right and looked at the woman, her face contorted in confusion.

"What do you mean sisters?"

* * *

As soon as the trio reached Indun's house, Anna placed her duffle bag in her room before she headed towards the kitchen and open the cupboard above the fridge. Elsa stood in the doorway to the living room watching Anna pull a bottle of what appeared to whisky from a cupboard and then pour herself a glass of the alcohol before downing it in one go. Elsa could only feel pity for the girl, she had heard of people drinking copious amounts of alcohol to dull pain and the grief. Elsa knew how she felt, grieving was a difficult process but also a very individual one, but unlike the soldier, she was too young to drown her sorrows in alcohol. No just shut everyone out of her life, especially the one who needed her the most. Indun came up behind the former queen and shook her head at what her daughter was doing.

"Her father used to do that. Every time he came back from a deployment where he lost someone he would pour himself a glass of that exact whisky. I came to realise that the more he drank the hurtful the deployment had been." Indun said quietly explaining her daughter's actions. Judging by the amount Anna had drunk she had lost a lot. Indun gently took Elsa's hand and pulled her along to the room where Anna had left her bag. The room was painted a cream colour with a deep maroon colour lining the top. On the wall opposite the door, a window showed a beautiful view of a lake 100 meters away from the house with tall pine trees lining the opposite shore and an orange sunset casting over it all. Elsa was in awe of the view but decided that she must explore the rest of the room which was a decent size. It had an ensuite bathroom and two Chester drawers on each side and most striking of all it had two beds. One looked like it was well used and up to date compared to the other one which looked like had been neglected for some time. A solitary doll was on the bed propped up by the pillow

"She wanted it kept like this. She didn't feel right getting rid or even changing this side of the room. You've probably guessed that this was also Elsa's room." Elsa was nearly in tears once again at the thought of young Elsa.

"But now it's yours and Anna's." Elsa looked shocked at Indun. She was giving her daughter's bed to her. What would Anna think?

"What about Anna, won't she get upset." Indun smiled at the former queen's compassion. Placing a hand on the younger woman's shoulder, she gently began rubbing it trying to comfort her.

"Honestly, I think you'll be fine."

* * *

 **Another chapter done. I hoped you enjoyed it and please review, I would really like to know what you think of it. Thank you.**


End file.
